


Go Getter

by freshiewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Steve is Trans, F/F, Fluffy, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTF Steve Rogers, Sexuality, Trans Steve Rogers, Transphobia, also no character bashing pls, assume this is an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Steve is very unsure about this whole thing.... but he feels like Beatrice is a very nice name.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Its the Times

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, this is gonna be a fun ride!!
> 
> Steve is Trans, that's the plot
> 
> enjoy :D

The first time the acronym was mentioned, Steve thought little of it. It could have been any kind of agency, company, hell, even a brand of clothing. It didn’t really matter at the time. He went about his day, cooking a wholesome breakfast for everyone, helping one of the others train in the gym Tony had installed when they all moved in, or just finding new art supplies and spending what little downtime he had painting the city skyline.

Having a penthouse suite in a building that towered over the entire city of New York made for an easy inspiration source. It only really became an issue when the smog was covering things in a heavy blanket, but there was some sort of twisted beauty even in that.

His blossoming relationship with the others only meant that strange sorts of things popped up every now and then. Clint would mention some reference to some movie, show, or comic even that Steve didn’t know, and then the whole group would be trying to explain. In the end Tony or Nat or Bruce would sit him down and actually explain with simpler words than “deathstar” and “battlestar galactica”, with the much needed context. 

Sometimes Nat would take him on little trips, “dates with mates” she’d call them with a wink. She’d explain anything he asked with a calm tone, never judging him for being ignorant on certain topics.

But the day that he finally decided to ask her what the hell the LGBT was, the surprise on her face was palpable. 

“I thought three years out of the ice would be enough to get you some kind of knowledge on that by now, Cap.” she said, taking a sip of her bourbon. Steve just shrugged.

“I learned about the gay movements and the Stonewall Riots, but not much more than that.” He paused, gauging what he wanted to say next. “Is it true that a man and a man can get married now? Without hassle?”

Nat’s face was crinkled in some displeasure, but Steve wasn’t sure why until she answered.

“Would it be a problem if they could?”

He laughed, tickled by the idea of him being an old crone who held a hatred for all things "gay". “Not at all! I always told Bucky, he’d get to a time when he could get a fella, he just needed to wait for the country to get with the program.”

Natasha’s shoulders had relaxed, the smile on her face wistful. “Yes, well, it's been a long time coming.”

The rest of the time was spent talking over what the actual acronym meant, what asexual and nonbinary meant, that being trans was no longer considered a termination worthy offence in most jobs. 

Steve listened to the last part with a bit of a pensive feeling deep in his stomach, Natasha picking up on it almost instantly. He could see her, waiting for him to bring up what was bothering him like he always did, but this time… this time he kept his stormy thoughts to himself.

They separated after their lunch, Nat needing to go work out with her friends and Steve deciding that he’d head back to the tower.

He had a lot to think about, if he was honest, and he needed some alone time to really get a feel for the thoughts tumbling around in his head.

Thankfully no one was around, Jarvis letting him in and saying a simple greeting.

“Hello Mr. Rogers, you are currently the only one in the building. Please make your way up to the penthouse in a safe and timely manner.”

Steve chuckled but did as he was told, taking the stairs up and up until he reached the top of the tower, the skyline reaching the level of light that meant that the oranges and pinks lit up the sky in a brilliant splash of color.

His fingers itched to work on his recent project, the vibrant colors a perfect backdrop, but instead he sat at his computer, booting the thing up with a press of the power button. It arrived at the main screen in no more than a moment, his password typed efficiently as he clicked on his favorite browser. He paused as it loaded up, the page staring back at him accusingly.

Finally, he glanced up at the camera in the far corner of the room. “Jarvis, do you think you could bring up stuff about the… the LGBT for me?”

“Of course sir.”

Steve watched as the browser screen came to life, tabs opening for comprehensive guides and explanations to things he’d never heard official terms for, but always knew people that were those things.

“Thanks Jarvis.” He said, distracted as he started his research.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Research and Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! our boi is learning some stuff, and making some self realizations that he'd more or less pushed down for his whole life
> 
> enjoy :D

It turned out the Internet had quite a lot of information about the LGBT. Or well… there were so many letters to the actual acronym that he’d never be able to memorize the order of, but as he understood it, anyone that  _ wasn’t  _ someone who considered themselves “straight” or the gender they were born with, pretty much fit under that umbrella. Maybe he was wrong about that, but he got the jist of the whole thing from the first few blog posts he’d been shown by Jarvis. 

He’d known a lot of people, back in the day, who didn’t feel… right. The few that had been brave enough to even bring it up had told him that they felt ashamed, that they shouldn’t have wanted to be a girl when they were a man, or that the love they felt for other men wasn’t what the Good Lord would have wanted.

Steve had always wondered about that, seeing as how it said in the Good Book that God was neither a man nor a woman so who was to say what He’d think about it all, but he’d always given them a word of comfort and then never said what he felt himself.

He’d always wondered, what it’d be like to dance in the halls with a skirt around his legs. To have his hair grown out, pulled up in a fancy ‘due with a flower resting just behind his ear. To kiss a man and take him home for the evening. 

But those days… it was shameful to even consider being different.

According to what he was reading, it still was for some people today. He didn’t understand how some people, especially of the religious persuasion, could be so fueled with hate. 

“Why do people hate the gays, Jarvis?”

There was a silence for a long time, before the AI finally spoke. “From sir’s research, it mostly has to do with fear of the unknown, or fear of what is considered different.”

There was a longer pause, before, “Some believe it is a sin against a higher being, though I believe that to be a load of hogwash.”

Steve laughed, couldn’t help it, and Jarvis hummed, pleased. 

“I would deign to make it apparent that if you were to, as they say, “come out” to the group. None of them would bat an eye.”

Steve nodded, but went back to the computer screen. “If you say so, Jarvis.”

“I know so, sir.” But that was the last the AI had to say about the matter, leaving Steve to finish his research and consider a few options on the first store he found, before finally making the agonizing choice and hitting accept on the payment.

“The package will be here in two weeks, sir. Shall I tell anyone of your purchase once it arrives?”   
  
A chill went through him, Steve shaking his head as one hand came up to grip his arm. “No, please keep this in the secure system? And… don’t tell Tony.”

There was a silence, something almost disappointed, before Jarvis finally spoke. “As you wish, sir.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” he answered, before shutting down the computer and heading for his room. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he could at least pretend for a while.

Wasn’t like that was anything new.


End file.
